Hum Dil De Chuke Sanam
by rajvi lover
Summary: IT IS ALL ABOUT LOVE..WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TWO PEOPLE ARE IN LOVE BUT ARE AFRAID TO CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS...ITS A STORY TALE OF A COUPLE & THERE FAMILY
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I AM NEW HERE

I AM A DIE HARD FAN OF CID & RAJVI

SO HERE I AM WITH SOME INTERESTING STORIES


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Revealed

In some mansion

(There was pin drop silence as something not expected has happened)

1ST Man: Humne apse jhoot bola hein

2ND Man: jhooth kaisa jhoot RAJAT..?

Rajat : wo uncle wo main… main

Woman: kya baat hai beta khulke batao kya hua hain

Rajat: aunty wo (& becomes silent )

Uncle (being serious): kya baat hain rajat kis jhoot ke baremein tum baat kar rahe ho

Rajat: uncle aj FATHERS DAY hein aur jab se apse mila hoon muzhe ye ehsas kabhi nahi hua ki hum anath hai aur agar meine aj sach nahi bataya toh ye baat muzhe zindagi bhar pareshan karegi…iska anjam kya hoga ye muzhe pata nahi par mein aj sach jarur kahunga (he takes deep breath & says) mein aur purvi ekdusre se pyar nahi karte (uncle & aunty to whom rajat was talking are purvi's parents)

Pm: ye tum kya kah rahe ho beta

Rajat: Purvi muzhse nahi kisis aur se pyar karti hein…hum sirf kuch dinno ke liye natak kr rahe the…

PF: par ye sab kyun kiya tum logone (being hurt)

Rajat: purvi jis ladke se pyar krti hein wo abhi is waqt out of india gaya hein waha settle hone… aur apne purvi se kaha ki wo jald se jald settle hojaye isiliye usne muzhse kaha kya mein uski help kar sakta hoon kya (& he stops..there was complete silence)

Another voice: uncle ismein bhai ki koi galti nahi hai na bhabi ki

Rajat: kavin (rajat asks his bro to keep quite)

Pf: ye sab muzhe pehle se pata thi (everyone shocked)

Pm: kya ? apne muzhe ye sab pehle kyun nahi bataya (angrily)

Pf: shant hojao mein batata hoon….jaise ye dono behave karte the usise muzhe doubt tha par sure nahi tha aur aj rajat ne meri sari confusion door krdi (& smiles lightly)

Rajat: purvi aap dono se bohat pyar krti hein uncle…wo apko hurt nahi karna chahti thi lekin jisse woh pyar krti hein woh india wapis ane mein abhi waqt hein…isiliye ye sab kiya humne…usne muzhse promise liye tha ki par mein rakh nahi paya (sadly)

(suddenly PF hugs rajat tightly surprising everyone)

Pf: hume tum par pura bharosa hein…tum kabhi bhi janbhuj kar kisiko hurt nahi karoge

Pm: aur aj jo tum ne kiya hein wo karne keliye bohat himmat lagti hein

Kavin: iska matlab apne bhai ko maaf kiya ? (surprisingly)

(they nods)

Pm: hum purvi ko achi tarah jante hein wo bohat shaitaan hein…ismein tumhari koi galti nahi hein rajat

Rajat: uncle aunty promise me ki aap purvi ko daantenge nahi aur is baat ka zikr bhi nahi krnge

Pf: nahi datunga..aur kuch nahi kahunga…ab khush

Rajat: bohat khush

Pm: ab to tum khana kha sakte ho na?

(they all leave towards dining table…rajat looks at purvi's pic which was in living room & says I am really sorry and leaves from there)

How was the chap plz tell through reviews

I'll be waiting

Concpect must have become clear of the story

bye


	3. THE BEGINNING

THE BEGINNING

In Rajat's House

(He was in his room working on a particular file & a sudden knock was there on his door)

Rajat: chote kya hua…..kuch chahie kya ?

Kavin: bhai apne aj sab sach bata diya uncle aunty ko agar bhabi ko pata chala toh woh apko chodegi nahi…

Rajat: pata chala toh chala mein usse mana lunga…. (casually he said)

Kavin (Pov): pata chala toh chala kya hota hein... baad mein papad muzhe aur use belne padte hein (irritatingly)

Rajat: kuch aur kehna hein … ?

Kavin: nahi…. nahi toh

Rajat: toh fir jao aur sojao…kal traning ke liye jana hein na

Kavin: haan…. good night bhai (hugging him)

Rajat: good night (kv leaves)

(rajat keeps the file aside & starts thinking of that day when it all started )

FEW MONTHS AGO

(It was a pleasant morning , birds were chirping , cool wind was blowing the sun was just came up but our lady officer was disturbed and was banging her fist again & again… everyone present there was watching this but no one was able to ask her about her problem..& here her patience ends as her senior cum bhai comes )

Abhijeet (to Daya in whisper tone ): yaha ka tapman kuch ukhda ukhda lag raha hein

Daya: lagta hein kuch gadbad hein boss aur ye vinu bhi kahi dikhai nahi de raha

( finally she gets up from her place & moves towards duo)

Abhi: lagta hein afat anewali (turning aside)

Daya: chachu se kuch baat hui thi kya ?

Abhi: nahi… isiliye samaj nahi araha situation kitni weird hogi ? (she reaches near them)

Daya: kya baat hein PURVI ? pareshan lag rahi ho

Purvi (angrily): dad subh meri shaadi ki baat kar rahe the (pankaj pokes her saying)

Pankaj (happily): are wah (purvi glares at him angrily) sorry

Daya: haan toh problem kaha hein?

Purvi: London mein (all looks confusingly)

Abhi: ohh! toh ap RAHUL ki baat kar rahi hein

Purvi: jee (sternly)

Daya: tumne abhi tak baat nahi ki chahuse Rahul ke baremein

Purvi: bhai apkp toh pata hein na Rahul kuch dinno pehle ki London gaya hein aur chachu I mean dad chahte hein ki unke birthday ke din hi who meri engagement karwaye (she bursted out everything )

Sachin: oh toh isiliye madam ka mood aj ithna ukhda ukhda hein

Kajal: toh tumne kya decide kiya hein ab kya karana hein

Purvi: agar dad ko Rahul ke baremein bataya toh who manenge nahi aur unke pasand ke ladke se immediately meri shaadi karwa denge ( worriedly)

(a sudden voice came from enterance )

Voice: mein solution sath leke aya hoon

Abhi: lo bhaisahab agaye (said to the new comer ) kyun VINEET (abhi was about say something when purvi cuts him & says)

Purvi: tu kaha reh gaya tha vinu?

Vinu: woh sab chod aur mera idea sunn (confidently)

Purvi: kuch dhang ka socha hein na ?

Daya: ye hamara bhai hein matlab dhangka hi hoga purvi (he assures her )

Abhi: haan to tum bolo kya idea hein

Vinu: haan , toh suno pari ka BF yaha nahi hein to hum kisi aur ko uska BF banakar dad ke samne leke jayenge toh dad ko tassali bhi hojayengi aur jab tak Rahul wapas ata hein tu fake BF se shaadi ki baat kar lena

(all were looking in aww at him)

Abhi (surprisingly): sach sach bata ye idea tere hein?

Vinu: ofcourse bhai subh se soch soch ke pareshan hogaya tha (said irritatingly)

Freddy: idea toh acha hein lekin ye fake BF hum layenge kaha se aur most importantly kya koi ye sab karne ke liye manega bhi

Divya: freddy sir is right pata nahi kaha milega iska fake BF

(sunddenly purvi shouts )

Purvi: milgaya (all look at her & then follow her gaze & what they saw was a man having tall , dark , handsome qualities personality coming inside )

All: RAJAT (he looks at them)

Abhi: Rajat Shreya kaha reh gaye the tum dono ?

Rajat: woh hum reports lene lab gaye the aur subah joh crime scene pe saboot mila woh lab mein dekar agaye

Shreya: aur ko finger prints bhi mile… uski report woh dophere tak de denge

Abhi: thike

Shreya: lekin yaha itni shanti kyun hein akhir baat kya hein daya (daya explains her everything & all the while rajat was silently listening)

Shreya: par chachu ne aisa decision kab liya aur aise achanak (worriedly)

Abhi: lekin iska solution mil gaya hein aur idea ye hein ki (rajat's phone rings ) kiska hein?

Rajat: chote ka matlab mere bhai ka (happily he moves out )

Kajal: such mein bhai ka hi call tha na sir ke ?

Vinu: kyun aise kyun puch rahi ho

Kajal: nahi bohat khush lag rahe the isiliye poocha….kahi koi GF ?

Freddy: bhai ka hi hoga… unka bhai delhi mein rehta hein..jab jab uska call ata tab sir aise hi khush hote hein ..

Shreya: sir ki GF ka kya kam yaha woh sab jane do…. Ap kya keh rahe the sir (& abhi explains her about vinu's plan) lekin ye thoda mushkil hein ladka acha hona chahie jaanpehchan wala hona chahie warna chachu ko turant pata chalega

Purvi: dad ko kuch pata nahi chalega bhabhi kyunki ladka simple , shareef aur jaanpehchan wala hi hein

Shreya: itni jaldi ladka bhi dhoond liya

Freddy: haan

Shreya: kon?

All: RAJAT

Shreya (shockingly): kya rajat sir ? lekin woh manenge..? muzhe nahi lagta

Purvi: offo bhabhi aap chinta mat kijiye

Vinu: haan Shreya tir Kaman se choot chukka hein (all agrees )

Freddy: lekin rajat se baat karega kon?

(all look at each other & the only man who can do this is "ABHI")

Abhi: kya mein (shockingly)

Purvi: kya aap mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte bhai….. please (in pleading tone )

(after thinking for few mins he says)

Abhi: okay (she happily hugs him)

Purvi: thank u bhaiyu thank u so much

(rajat comes back)

Daya: kya baat hein rajat bohat khush lag rahe ho

Rajat: haan sir mera bhai delhi se wapas araha hein kal (happily)

Sachin: are wah ye toh bohat khushi ki baat hein

Rajat (in extreme happiness ): haan bohat hi jyada khushi ki baat hein

Abhi: ahem(clears his throat to grab attention of rajat…he looks at him and says ) muzhe kuch baat karni hein tumse rajat

Rajat: haan kahie na sir

Abhi: woh baat ye hein ki (& explains everything to him )

(firstly rajat gets shock but then after thinking for some more mins he say)

Rajat: nahi sir (with his no everyone gets shock )

Pankaj(to freddy): muzhe laga ye turant haan bol denge

Daya: dekho rajat agar tum hamari help karoge to kam se kam Rahul wapas ane tak pari ki shaadi baat nahi karega koi

Shreya: haan sir please

Rajat: ye galat hein sir

Abhi: kuch acha hona ho toh ek jhoot bolne se kuch nahi hota rajat

Daya: hum bhi nahi chahte aisa kuch ho par situation hi aisi hein…..warna tumhe toh pata hein ki galat kam mein hum kabhi purvi ko support nahi krenge

Rajat: fir bhi sir mein ye nahi kar paunga (& he leaves from office )

Kajal: ye toh chale gaye (shockingly)

Purvi (almost in tears): bhaiyu ab kya hoga

Daya: tu chinta maat kr pari…hum isse haan bolne pe majboor kr denge

Abhi: lekin agar woh nahi chahta toh hum use force nahi kar sakte

Vinu: bhai aap kya kehna chahte mein samaj raha hoon par hum bhi ye sab jaanbhooj kar toh nahi kar rahe na

Purvi(cryingly): bhai

(abhi saw tears in her eyes & said )

Abhi: thike rajat ko hum manakar rahenge (confidently)

Vinu: toh ab chalu hoga mission rajat sir ko manao

Shreya: sab milke kuch na kuch sochenge toh kuch toh idea milhi jayega

Daya: haan ye bhi sahi hein…chalo kam khatam kar lete hein

(& everyone gets busy in their work.. & after few mins rajat comes back & get busy with his work)

AFTER FEW MINS

Rajat: freddy woh subah jo reports lab se aye the woh kaha hein (rajat was reading some file so without looking at him he was speaking but on not getting any response he looks up from the file and see freddy in deep thinking) freddyyy

Freddy: yes sir (getting ab hurriedly he says )

Rajat: mein kuch pooch raha hoon

Freddy: haan kya keh rahe the aap

Rajat: kuch nahi(frustatingly)

Waise kya ap kis baremein soch rahe the ye batayenge ?

Freddy: mission (&stops in midway…shreya was listening there convo so she comes to freddy's rescue)

Shreya: biwi ko manao mission (trying to convience rajat)

Rajat: matlab? Mein kuch samjha nahin

Freddy: are woh meri wife sir subah subah mayke chali gayi

Shreya: muzhse bhi puch rahe the kya karu wife ko manane ke liye

Rajat: thike….subah ki file do muzhe (after taking file he leaves towards lab)

IN CAFETERIA

(purvi was sitting in tension & duo were trying to calm down her )

Abhi: come on pari tension matlo

Daya: haaan aur hum koshish toh kar rahe hein na

(vinu comes )

Vinu: bhai bhai bhai (he comes running)

Abhi: kya hua aise chilla kyun rahe ho

Purvi: koi case report hua hein kya

Vinu: rajat sir ko manane ka idea mil gaya

Daya: acha aisa kya idea aya hein tuhme

Vinu: are bhai jaise hum pari ki baat kabhi nahi talte aur uska har kehna mante hein waise hi rajat sir bhi apne bhai ka kaha hua sab mante hein

Daya: matlab ab hume uske bhai ko manana padega

Abhi: haan aur uske liye mere paas ek plan hein..suno(& tells them some plan)

(Shreya enters the scene…she too comes running)

Shreya: vinu jaldi se soch soch(she was breathing heavily )

Vinu: kya soch na hein

Daya: shant hojao pehle (asking her to calm down)

Shreya: rajat sir ko manane ke baremein jaldi socho warna sab plan flop ho jayega

Abhi: kyun aisa kyun lagta hein tumhe

Shreya: andar sab sochne ka kam kar rahe hein aur (& she narrates what all happened few mins ago )

IN LAB

: chaku se mara tha is ladki ko aur baad mein pata chala test ke baad ki isse zeher bhi diya gaya hein

: aur kabar mein laash ko rakhe pani mein daldi

(rajat enters)

Rajat: sir ye reports leke aya hoon

: haan dikhao (he reads the reports & asks him to wait for few mins )

: rajat please manjao na

Rajat: tarika tum bhi

: haan kyun ki mein janti hoon ki ye sab jo horaha hein woh galat nahi hein…infact kisiki help karna galat baat nahi hoti

Rajat: reports ajaye toh bhej dena (saying so he leaves)

BACK IN CAFETERIA

Purvi: I wish hamara kam jald se jald ho jaye

(& the remaining four together says ): jaroor hoga

(all looks at each other and smiles… as they know they are always there for each other)

Vinu(POV): I really wish humhara plan work kare (and gets busy in convo with other)

Thank you so much guys for your precious reviews

Keep reading my story


	4. Chapter 4

AND THE MISSION CONTINUES

(all were went out for having lunch…. Pankaj was sitting on his desk and thinking something in deeply & same time rajat enters inside & see pankaj in deep thinking)

Rajat: pankaj (but pankaj was not listening he again says lil loudly ) pankaj

Pankaj: haan haan yes sir (getting up from his seat)

Rajat: kya hua kis bare mein itna soch rahe ho

Pankaj: mission ke baremein(bits his tongue & at the same moment vinu enters & looks worriedly)

Rajat: konsa mission ? muzhe kisine bataya nahi , ACP sir ne bhi nahi kuch kaha (thinkingly he said )

Vinu: woh sir ye apne personal mission ke baremein soch raha hein

Rajat: personal ? konsa personal mission ?

Vinu? Apko pata nahi (trying to cover up)

Rajat: nahi

Vinu: Pankaj agle 1 mahine mein 20 kg weight lose krne wala hein (pankaj shocks)

Pankaj: kya (& gives vinu what are u saying look..vinu gives him shut your mouth look)

Rajat (too in shock): kya

Vinu: haan sir aur usne vajan kam krne ko apna mission banaya hein isiliye to usne kaha na mission ke baremein soch raha hoon (covering up)

Pankaj: haan sir isi baremein soch raha tha

Rajat: very good pankaj iss mission mein I'll also help you out

Pankaj: thank you sir

Rajat: chalo kam se kam tumne kisiki to baat maan li…waise ye mission kisne banaya hein

Pankaj: purvi ne (again slip of tongue)

Rajat: purvi ne…. usne kyun ?

Pankaj: sir pari meri best friend hein apko toh pata hein… aur agar mein uski baat nahi manta to woh muzhe kacchha kha jayegi….

Vinu: sir waise apko lunch nahi karna

Rajat: woh kuch files lab mein thi toh wahi lane gaya tha…ab ja raha hoon (& he leaves )

Vinu (turns towards pankaj): oye panky ke bacche marwayega tu ek din

Pankaj: bas itna soch raha tha ki sir ko kaise convience karna hein

Vinu: agar apki permission ho toh ye sochne ka kam mein kar loo…aap sirf apne weigth lose krne ke mission ke baremein socho ab (winks at him & leaves giglingly from office)

(on the way to cafeteria rajat collides with purvi )

Rajat: sorry (and bends down to collect the file papers…. Purvi also helps him & he says ) thank you (and leaves she too leaves but turns back to see him but unfortunately he was gone )

IN BUREAU

Abhi: case no 113 yaad hein tumhe daya

Daya: haan boss bohat pareshan kiya tha uss khooni ne

Sachin: par sir uss case ka aur iss case ka sab kuch alag hein

Rajat: nahi sachin ek similarity hein

Pankaj: konsi sir ?

Rajat: murder weapon

Daya: haan tabhi mein sochu hum kuch toh bhool rahe the

Vinu: sab reports agaye lekin murder weapon ki file nahi bheji salunkhe sir ne

Rajat: ye rahi file (showing to duo) mein isse hi lene gaya tha lab mein

Freddy: toh reports mein kya likha hein ?

Abhi: yahi ki nukile chaku se murder hua hein uss ladki ka

Daya: good job rajat (rajat smiles )

Kajal: par sir apko kaise pata chala murder weapon aur case 113 ke baremein…aap toh uss waqt delhi branch mein the na

Rajat: subah jab case discuss krne ke baad mein baher gaya tha woh ye case file study krne gaya tha

Abhi: itna asan sabot dhundne mein itna waqt lagaya aur isne 10 min mein problem solve kardi

Shreya: haan warna hum toh bas mission mein hi busy the (all looks at her shockingly)

Rajat: mission? Kaisa mission

Abhi: pichle hafte pune mein diamond chori wala joh mission tha uski kuch formalities baki hein woh complete krnr pune jana hein Shreya ko uske baremein hum soch rahe the

Rajat: oh acha (POV) ye aj sab ko kya hua hein…..jisse bhi baat karu bas ek hi jawab ata hein samne se mission..kher muzhe kya (immediately abhi says )

Abhi: rajat tum aur vineet jake uss address pe dekho koi milta hein kya aur sachin tum freddy aur Shreya ke saath jake hospital mein firse puch tach karo

(case was solve with the smartness of our cops and the day goes in blur )

IN MALHOTRA MANSION

(doorbell rings & one man opens the door )

Man: agaye tum log

Vinu: nahi abhi adha ghanta aur lagega (& he giggles saying that n the man twist vinu's ears) ahh dad

Pf: bohat shaitaan hogaye ho

Vinu: sab apse sikha hein (saying this runs inside & others laugh)

Pf: tum log kya hans rahe ho andar aao

(after getting fresh everyone gather to have dinner )

Shreya: khushboo toh kitni achi arahi hein…kya banaya hein chachi aaj

Pm: tum log anewale the issiliye tum sab ke pasand ka khana banaya hein

Abhi: tabhi khushboo itni achi arahi hein (everyone start eating food and pf says )

Pf: waise aaj subah meine pari se ek imp baat ki thi

Daya: acha kis baremein?

Pf: kyun usne bataya nahi (all keeps mum)

Pm: uski shaadi ke baremein (all look at each other)

Abhi: lekin chachu itni jaldi shaadi ?

(purvi's face lit up by this statement)

Purvi: wohi toh bhai itni bhi kya jaldi…abhi meri umar hi kya hein?

Tarika: haan chachu abhi toh ye bacchi hein…bohat kuch sikhna hein isse abhi

Pf: ye kaisi baatien kar rahi ho tum bahu…iski shaadi ki umar hogayi hein ab

Pm: aur Abhi tum hi batao ab muzhe ki aisi konsi baat hein joh hum donone tum logo ki nahi mani…tum logoke har decision mein humne apka saath diya hein

Daya: apki baat bhi sahi hein

Purvi: par dad (annoyingly)

Pf: meine toh isse subah hi pucha tha ki agar koi ho tumhari life mein toh batado hume koi problrm nahi agar isse koi pasand ho toh hum usse milne ko bhi taiyar hein

Purvi: haan dad mein karti hoon kisise pyar (all lokked at her shockingly)

Abhi: pari (he just utter her name she looked at him and assured him through eyes )

Pf: kya kisse?

Purvi: jisse mein pyar karti hoon woh koi aur nahi CID Mumbai branch se hein… special sharp shooter RAJAT KUMAR (she said it in one go)

(all were shocked as yet he has not agreed and then also she took his name )

Pf: SACH (happily)

Daya (in whisper tone to abhi ) : chachu itne khush kyun horahe hein

Vinu: dad aap thik hein na ? maa pani pilao dad ko

Pf: haan beta mein bilkul thik hoon aur khush bhi hoon

Shreya: khush…. Hum kuch samjhe nahi chachu?

Pf: khushiki hi toh baat hein beta

Vinu: dad kuch samajh mein nahi araha

Pf: are mein bilkul thik hoon aur khush bhi..kyunki purvi ne rajat ko chuna hein aur muzhe woh pehle se hi pasand hein

Purvi & others: kya? (shockingly)

Pf: haan… jab pehli bar usse mila tha tabhi muzhe woh pasand aya tha

( now all were standing near ice cream parlor)

Purvi: bhai ye kya hoagaya ( all were silent then abhi says )

Abhi: ab tumne Rajat ka naam liya hein toh mein usse firse baat karunga

( assuring her that everything will be fine )

Vinu: toh bhai hamara plan hum kal dopeher ko execute karenge

Daya: ek se bhale do

Shreya: chalo ab toh ice cream kha sakte hein na

Purvi: haan jaroor

( & they all spend a good time with each other & enjoy their family moment)

NEXT DAY , IN MALHOTRA MANSION

( all were having breakfast)

Pf: toh tum Rajat ko kab bula rahi ho

Purvi & vinu : kyun?

Pm: kyun ka kya matlab usse shaadi ki bhi toh baat karni hein

Vinu: maa sir kisi urgent kam se baher gaye hein…next week anewale hein wapas…tab fix karenge

Purvi (shockingly): kya fix karenge

Vinu: dad ko milna hein na sir se bas wohi meeting ki baat kr raha hoon

Pm: thike jab woh wapis aye toh usse ghar jaroor bulana

Vinu: haan bulayenge lekin abhi hum nikle late horaha hein

Pf: haan dekho kitna late hogaya hein…aur suno take care of yourself

( they smiles seeing their father's concern… after taking blessing from their parents they moves towards bureau )

IN CID BUREAU

( all were busy and doing their work silently…but purvi was disturb and was continuously looking at the door )

Abhi ( to vinu): ye pari ko kya hua hein ?

Vinu: pata nahi

Abhi: kuch toh hein.. ( he waits for few mins & then calls Shreya )

Shreya: haan sir

Abhi: ye pari ko kya hua hein dekho toh jara

(she moves towards purvi)

Shreya: purvi kya baat hein..? mein kabse dekh rahi hoon tu ghadi dekhti hein aur fir darwaje ki aur dekhti hein…akhir baat kya hein?

Purvi(being annoyed): offo bhabhi mein uss khadus akhdu ka wait kar rahi hoon

Shreya (confusingly): kiska?

Purvi: RAJAT ka

(after hearing rajat's name pankaj comes there and says )

Pankaj: rajat sir aj nahi anewale…leave par hein aj woh

Both: kyun

Pankaj: are kal unhone bataya toh tha ki kal matlab aj unka bhai anewale hein

(after listening this news Shreya moves to abhi & tells him about rajat's leave )

Abhi: mein toh bhool hi gaya tha

Vinu: lagta hein plan ko execute karne ka waqt agaya hein bhai

Abhi: haan lets go

Shreya: lekin abhi nahi ja sakte

Vinu: kyun ?

Shreya: abhi ACP sir anewale hein bureau mein

Abhi: haan woh manali murder case ka discussion karna hein

Vinu: toh meeting ke baad jaye

Abhi: haan..tab tak daya bhi ajayega crime scene se wapis

AT SHIVAJI AIRPORT

(since 1 hr rajat was standing outside to receive his brother & here his long wait ends )

Man: bhai (shouts loudly)

Rajat(happily): kavin

Kavin: bhaiya (runs towards him & gives him bone crashing hug..rajat laughs and says)

Rajat: tu kabhi nahi sudhrega na

Kv: agar mein sudhar gaye toh kon aap bigdenge (& again laughs )

Rajat: toh ghar chale

Kv: ofcourse

(& both heads towards their home )

BACK IN BUREAU

(purvi was still disturbed and worried)

Shreya: yaar pari aise kab tak upset rahegi

Divya: aur nahi toh kya..subah se dekh rahi hoon mein

Kajal: uska mood toh ab tab hi thik hoga jab abhijeet sir aur vineet wapis ayenge

RAJAT'S HOUSE

(abhi & vinu reaches there)

Vinu: tumse milke acha laga (he said while hugging kv )

Kv (smilingly): same here

Vinu (to rajat): toh sir kya hum woh file dekhe?

Rajat: haan chalo (& they moves towards rajat's room)

Kv: ek baat poochu?

Abhi: haan bolo

Kv: kuch toh baat hein joh apko muzhse karni hein…woh bhi bhai ko pata nahi chalni chahie na

Abhi(surprisingly): haan tumhe kaise pata chala..

Kv(smilingly):bas aise hi bataie na sir baat kya hein

( then abhi explains him evreything)

Kv: samajh gaya…apka kam hojayega (confidently)

Abhi: muzhe pata nahi tha ki tum itni jaldi maan jaoge

Kv: actually kam risky hein.. lekin bhai sirf kam mein hi busy rahte hein..muzhe unhe usmein se bhar nikalna hein

Abhi: jaroor..hamari help karo tumhara kam bhi hojayega….toh deal (forwards his hand)

Kv: deal…mission RAJVI starts now

Abhi(confusingly) RAJVI?

Kv: RAJAT BHAI AUR PURVI BHABHI KE KUCH INITIALS MILKE YE NAAM TAIYAR HOTA HEIN

Abhi: acha okay…lekin bhabhi

Kv: acting toh mein bhi karunga na…real toh honi chahie

(duo comes back)

Rajat: kya baatein horahi hein

Abhi: kuch khaas nahi.. ( to vinu) file mili…kam hogaya?

Vinu: haan hogaya (rest of three looks at each other and smiles)

Abhi: chalo hum chalte hein

(& they leave)

Rajat: toh ab kya karna hein

Kv: ek kam karo bhai aj sham ko puri team ko ghar pe khaane pe bulao

Rajat: puri team ko?

Kv: haan..sabse milna hein muzhe

Rajat: acha thike..mein sab ko bol dunga

Kv: bhai apse kuch imp baat bhi karni hein

Rajat: kis baremein

Kv: purvi bhabhi ke baremein

IN BUREAU

(duo comes back)

Daya: kya hua boss Kam hogaya?

Abhi: lagta hein shayad hojayega

Purvi: shayad?

Vinu: matlab sir ka bhai unnhe mana lega

Shreya: are uh sure?

Vinu: ofcourse… unki bonding dekhe toh aisa hi lagraha tha ki kam hoga

Purvi: I hope so

( landline phone of bureau rings)

Pankaj: CID BUREAU

Rajat: rajat bol raha hoon

Pankaj: yes sir kuch kam tha

Rajat: haan..ACP sir hein kya ? (abhi asks pankaj about the call)

Abhi: kiska phone hein pankaj

Pankaj: rajat sir ka (vinu says )

Vinu: kahi proposal accept toh nahi kar liya na (in excitement)

(pankaj hands over the phone to abhi)

Abhi: kya hua rajat kuch kam tha kya ?

Rajat: haan sir sabko dinner ke liye invite krna tha

Abhi: dinner ?

Rajat: haan woh mere bhai ko sabse milna hein

Abhi: acha thike mein batadunga sabko

Rajat: sir ACP sir aur ko bhi batana

Abhi: haan jaroor… kitne baje ana hein

Rajat: 8:30 pm

Abhi: okay done (& hangs up the call) aj rajat ne ghar pe dinner rakha hein…sabko bulaya hein usne

Kajal: aise achanak kyun sir

Daya: haan koi khaas wajah

Abhi: uska bhai aya hein na usse hum sabse milna hein

Freddy: toh jaldi jaldi kam khatam karte hein

Pankaj: haan chalo chalo

( and the day goes in blurr)

AT NIGHT IN MALHOTRA MANSION

(vinu was ready…but purvi was just sitting blankly)

Pm: vinu ye pari ko kya hua hein?

Vinu: kuch nahi maa ( & the same time doorbell rings…abhirika & dareya enters)

Shreya: tum log abhi tak taiyar nahi huye

Vinu: mein toh ready hoon lekin apki ladli pari taiyar hone ka naam hi nahi le rahi

Tarika: hum jake dekhte hein

( both moves towards purvi's room)

Tarika: kya baat hein..abhi tak taiyar kyun nahi hui tum

Purvi: muzhe nahi jana kahi

Shreya: kyun?

Purvi: bas nahi jana (irritatingly)

(& the same time duo enters)

Daya: muzhe lagta hein usne uska jawab batane ke liya hume bulaya hein dinner toh bas ek bahana hein

Abhi: haan aur agar hum jayenge nahi toh pata kaise chalega ki akhir uska jawab kya hein

Daya: dekh pari kuch bhi hojaye usse manana toh padega hi

Tarika: aur agar hum sab thoda aur convince kare toh shayad hamara kam hojaye

Shreya: chal meine tere liye dress nikal ke rakha hein…jaldi ready hojao

Tarika: haan aur aisa taiyar hona ki tuzhe dekhne ke baad woh mana na kar paye

(saying so they leave)

IN LIVING ROOM

Pf: waise tum log ja kaha rahe ho

Daya: sachin ke ghar

Pm: kyun? Aj achanak sachin ne kyun bulaya tum sab ko

Shreya: kuch khaas nahi bas yunhi (till that time purvi comes down everyone was mesmerized to see her as she was looking very beautiful)

Pf: kya baat hein hamari pari to haj bilkul pari jaisi lag rahi hein

(everyone compliments her & they head to rajat's house)

RAJAT HOUSE

(kv was looking at the arrangements & after that looks at rajat )

Kv: kya baat hein bhai… bohat handsome lag rahe ho… ohh acha kisiko impress karna hein types toh aap ready nahi hue na

Rajat: jao aur jake ready hojao warna

Kv: acha thike mein jara hoon

(& he moves get ready)

DOORBELL RINGS

( rajat opens the and find everyone present there except purvi & daya & at the same time kv also comes)

Rajat: welcome (with a smile )

( everyone enters inside)


	5. Chapter 5

MISSION SUCCESSFUL

( everyone was welcomed by the duo)

Kv: jaha tak mujhe pata hein 12 log the na….

Vinu: haan…woh bhai aur pari arahe hein

Kv: aap log ayie na andar ( everyone come in & settle down )

Shreya: waise pichli baar se iss baar kuch jyada hi ghar chamak raha hein sir apka

Kv: chamke ga kyun nahi…..aj itna special din joh hein

Pankaj: acha aisa kya khaas hein aj

Kv (smillingly): hein kuch…batayenge baad mein

Rajat: mein introduce karwata hoon

Kv: bade bhaiya agar apki permission ho toh can I make a guess (rajat nods )

Vinu: mujhe toh jante ho tum

Kv: haan aur abhijeet sir ko bhi

Vinu: haan toh bakiyon ko bhi pehchan lo

Kv: okay…(looks towards abhi): ye abhijeet sir hein toh unke right mein joh hein woh tarika ji hongi (all smiles and turn by turn he guess everyone right)

Rajat: aap log baatein kijiye mein abhi aya

Tarika: hum bhi arahe hein…

Divya: aur aap mana bhi nahi karenge

(same time doorbell rings)

Vinu: mein dekhta hoon

(he opens the door and find daya n purvi)

Vinu: kitni der lagadi bhai

Daya: ab kam hi aisa tha toh kya karenge

Vinu: mil gaya joh madam ko chahie tha

Daya: haan

Purvi: sab yahi puchega ya andar bhi ane dega

(and trio comes inside)

Kv: welcome sir (to daya) hello (forwarding hand to purvi) myself kavin

Purvi(introducing herself): purvi

Kv: nice meeting you

Purvi: same here

(kv moves towards rajat n says something him)

Tarika: chalo sab log

(everyone sits for having dinner)

Kv: meine graduation complete kiya hein.. uske baad delhi mein 3 saal training ke liye tha…aur usse pehle banglore mein 1 saal special training li hein…aur yaha training ke baad wohi karne wala hoon joh bhai karte hein

Pankaj: matlab jald hi tum humein join karoge

Kv: haan (smillingly)

Freddy: ye rajat kaha reh gaya

Kv: he is coming in 2 mins

Kajal: shayad kisise phone pe baat kar rahe hein

Kv: haan dadi se baat kar rahe hein

Abhi: shayad woh bhi anewali thi na

Kv: haan lekin gudiya ko kuch kam tha toh wo log nahi aye…

Purvi: ye gudia kon hein

Kv: hamari choti behen

Tarika: woh bhi cop hein kya

Kv: nahi abhi toh wo higher studies complete kar rahi hein (abhi interrupts saying )

Abhi: waise rajat se baat hui (all look at kv)

Kv: haan

Daya: toh kya wo taiyar hein?

Kv: pata nahi

Purvi: matlab?

Kv: meine baat ki hein…lekin unhone apna jawab mujhe nahi bataya….raat ko bataunga kaha

(rajat comes after attending the call)

Rajat: sorry woh urgent call tha

Abhi: its ok

Rajat: khana shuru kijiye

Daya: khana shuru karne se pehle…tumse kuch puchna hein

Rajat: mujhe pata hein apko kya puchna hein (all becomes silent)

Abhi: toh tumhara jawab kya hein?

Rajat: HAAN hein (the whole dinning area was silent for few seconds & then there was one voice in unison )

All: such

Rajat: HAAN (he shouts & all hugs him in excitement)

Purvi (only utter two words): THANK YOU (she just looks at him n he says welcome n blinks his eyes assuring her that he is with her)

Daya: thank you so much rajat

Kajal: haan sir apko pata nhi apkne hamara kitna bada kam kiya hein

Kv: ye thank you session baad mein kar lenge…abhi khana khaye… mujhe bhook lagi hein

Vinu: haan mujhe bhi(they start having food…all were very happy)

(now all were sitting in living room and talking about rajvi)

Vinu: I just cant believe this ki hamara kam hogaya

(Shreya pinches him)

Vinu: aahh…oye pagal (to daya) dekho apki biwi ko kaise apke bhai ko maar rahi hein

(kv was surprisingly looking at them)

Shreya: acha…toh tujhe such mein maar khani hein

Vinu: nahi…please leave me… meri toh abhi tak gf bhi nahi hui hein

(everyone enjoy the deevar bhabhi nok jhok)

(purvi looks at kv n goes near him)

purvi: kya hua?

Kv: ye sab kya tha ?

Purvi: ye sab toh hota rehta hein… long story hein.. kabhi short mein baataungi

Kv: okay.. no problem

Purvi: waise thank you

Kv: kis liye?

Purvi: tumhne hamara kam easy kar diya…warna tumhare bhai maanese rahe the

Kv: hmm..so friends bhabhi (forwarding hand)

(she smiles listening bhabhi)

Purvi: ofcourse & forwards her hand too.. waise ek baat kahu

Kv: haan

Purvi: apke bhai naraj hojayenge agar aap humein bhabhi kahenge toh

Kv: no fear when I am here

Scene shifts to rajat side

Vinu: tysm

Rajat: kitni baar kahoge?

Vinu: pata nahi agar app help nahi karte toh mujhe aur kitne papad belne padte (rajat laughs hearing that)

Rajat: don't worry I'll try my best to help you out (suddenly vinu hugs him) bohat pyar karte ho na purvi se

Vinu: aisa samjhie jaise woh jaan hein hum sabki

(everyone starts leaving)

Daya: tumse milke bohat khushi hui….said to kv

Kv: same here

Tarika: asha hein ki aap bohat jald humein join karenge

Sachin: toh ab hum chalte hein..jaldi milenge

Rajat: waise plan kafi acha banaya tha vineet tumne

Shreya: ye toh kuch jyada hi smart hein

(everyone sits in there respective cars & leaves one by one)

Vinu: chalo ab toh finally hum chalte hein (he sits on driver sit…abhi sits beside him n rest sit at back….rajvi just look at each other n the car moves )

Kv: chale bhai (both comes inside the house)

MALHOTRA MANSION

Pf: aj kuch jyada hi late hogaya na bachon ko

Pm: offo…aap kyun chinta kar rahe hein…abhi aur daya bhi toh hein na unke sath

Duo(comes at the same time): aur jab hum sath ho toh pareshani ki kya baat

Pm: lo agaye…(she keenly looks at them) kya baat hein…gharse gaye the tab sab pareshan se the….aur wapis koi mission jeet ke aye ho aise kyun lag raha hein mujhe

Vinu: are maa mission hi toh jeeta hein(& bits his tongue)

Pf: kya…kya kaha tumne…

Abhi: kuch nahi chachu apko toh pata hein ye ajeeb ajeeb baatein karte rehta hein..

Pf: haan so toh hein..& giggles

Vinu: dad this is not fair…annoyingly he said

Pm: aur tum log yahi ruk rahe ho..kafi raat hogayi hein

Daya: okay mam…as uh order (doing some drama)

Pm: sab ke sab dramebaaz hein

(all moves towards there rroms )

RAJAT'S HOUSE

(he was remembering what had happened just few hrs ago… he closes his eyes n all happy faces flashes in front of his eyes….n then he see her face…which was the most happiest n then remembers his convo with kv)

FLASHBACK

Kv: apse kuch baat karni thi

Rajat: kis baremein?

Kv: purvi bhabhi ke baremein (rajat becomes shocked hearing it)

Rajat: purvi bhabhi…ye tumse kisne kaha…

Kv: ye imp nahi hein…ek baat batao bhai kya kisiki help karna galat baat hein

Rajat: nahi

Kv: toh fir aap unki help kyun nahi kar rahe

Rajat: tu nahi samjhega tu abhi bohat chota hein

Kv: mein sab samjhta hoon..mujhe kuch pata nahi…aap unki help kar rahe hein n that's final

Rajat: mein bada bahi hoon

Kv: toh kya ab aap dadagiri karenege

Rajat: acha…ulta chor kotwal ko daantein

Kv: haan…..n runs taking rajat's file on which he was working

Rajat: ruk chote.. file wapis dedo..imp file hein ho

Kv: toh aap manjayie na..please

Rajat: ek baat batao tum itne excite kyun horahe ho

Kv: bas aise hi..(POV) you never know bhai kab kya hojaye….someone really said true that LOVE WILL FIND ITS OWN WAY

Rajat: kya soch raha hein

Kv: aap sochie aur mujhe apka jawab positive hi dena…saying so he leaves

Rajat (POV): meine toh kabhi kam siva uss kabhi baat tak nahi kki….aur ye sab…hey baghwan

WHEN PURVI WAS COMING INSIDE RAJAT'S HOUSE

Kv: wow bhabhi toh kitni beautiful hein bhai

Rajat looks at her and was unable to take his eyes off from her

FB ENDS

At present

Rajat: ye kya horaha hein mujhe…baar baar purvi ke baremein kyun soch raha hoon

(& then he remembers today's scene the min he saw purvi coming inside he lost his heart to her…she was absolutely looking very beautiful…he smiles to himself saying )

Rajat: pata nahi kya hein ye sab….saying so he droves down in sleep

How was the chap..plz do tell that

Who he is rajat's sis

Wht is vinu's next plan

Stay stunned


	6. Chapter 6

NEXT DAY

(all were sitting on round table and were discussing about what to do next)

Tarika: I think I have a solution (abhi cuts here saying )

Abhi: yahi na ki dono ko jyada se jyada time saath mein spend kar na chahie…with a sweet smile he said

Tarika smiles as exactly he said what she wanted to say

Tarika: haan

Vinu: haan toh thike sham ko dono chale jayenge ghumne

Rajat: lekin isski jarurat hein kya

Daya: jarurat kyu nahi bohat jaruri hein…agar chachu ko jara sa bhi doubt hua na toh tumhara kam tamam..aise aise sawal karenge woh tumse joh humne soche bhi nahi honge

Rajat shockingly looks at daya

Kv (putting his hand on rajat's shoulder): relax bhai..mein hoon na apke sath (rajat smiles)

Abhi: agar unhe jarasa bhi shaq hua toh sab waste hojayega

Rajat: don't worry sir aisa kuch nahi hoga..he assures them that everything would be fine

Kv: aur bhai sham ko thik 7:30 baje café pohoch jana

(rajvi agrees)

As it was decided they went to café after completing their work

BLUEMOON CAFÉ

(the environment of café was lighten up as it was going to be the only witness for this story..today's day was something different)

1st man: manager sir aj kuch khaas baat hein kya

Manager: nahi toh…tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hein tillu

Tillu: dekhie na sir aj hamara café kitna chamak raha hein…kuch alag hi mahol hein aj

(rajvi enters )

Tillu: kya aap hein?

Rajat: haan…lekin aap kaise jante hien?

Manager: sir aap ke liye table reserve karke rakha hein

Purvi: lekin humne toh nahi kiya koi table reserve

Tillu: aap ne nahi kisi aur ne kiya hein

Rajvi: kisne (both look at each other)

Manager: koi vineet aur kavin naam ke ladke the

Rajat looks at purvi in disbelief

Rajat: sab ne puri taiyari ke sath humein bheja hein

Purvi: haan

Tillu: sir chalie mein apko apka table dikhata hoon

(and trio moves towards table….it was beautifully decorated area )

Purvi: wow…its so beautiful….rajat looks at her n say

Rajat: really beautiful…she looks at him n he turns to tillu saying thank you

Tillu: its my pleasure…..waise mera naam tillu hein…kuch chahie ho toh siddha mujhe bula lena

Rajat: jee jarur tillu ji

(tillu leaves from there…both sit down….both were silent as this was the first time they have meet each other than there work)

Tillu: sir ji meine sab waise hi kiya jaise apne bataya tha

1st man: thank u tillu ji

2nd man: aap jara dhyaan rakhna udhar

(tillu leaves n both man look at rajvi)

1st man: yaar vinu ye dono toh kuch baat hi nahi kar rahe

Vinu: haan dekh na yaar kv…ek toh yaha tak iss burkhe mein ana itna mushkil kam tha aur ye log bas chup chap baith rahe hein

Kv: shh lagta hein bhabhi kuch baat karne wali hein…woh dekho

(& both looks at rajvi)

Purvi: sir (he looks up)

Rajat: haan

Purvi: kuch order kare

Rajat: haan sure ..tum kya logi ?

Purvi: double choco chips…. He calls the waiter

Rajat: ek double choco chips and one thick coffee (waiter leaves…again silence...after thinking for few min he says ) so friends… and forwards his hand…purvi was surprised with this act but also forwards hand n he says.. agar hamari dosti hojayegi toh it will be easy for us to handle situations

Purvi: thank you..he smiles n there journey starts…it was there daily routine to meet each other at café…to go on for investigation together n many more things ..the beautiful bond of friendship was developed between rajvi

2 WEEKS PASSED

IN CID BUREAU

( duo were doing some imp discussion)

Rajat: purvi

Purvi: haan… kya hua ?

Rajat: ye dono sir ko kya hua hein?

Purvi: pata nahi subah se thode pareshan lag rahe hein

Rajat: baat karu kya mein unse

Purvi: haan dekho na please

(rajat moves towards duo)

Rajat: kya baat hein sir aap dono kuch pareshan lag rahe hein

Abhi: rajat baat hi kuch aisi hein.. said worriedly

Rajat: sir bolie mujhe bohat ghabrahat horahi hein

Daya: aj subah chachi ka phn aya tha keh rahi thi ki chachu ne kal sham ko ek get together rakha hein aur rajat se shaadi ki baat bhi karne wale hein

Rajvi: kya kal.. shockingly

Duo: haan

Abhi: toh tum taiyar ho rajat? (purvi was laughing under throat )

Rajat: mujhe boaht dar lag raha hein…purvi starts laughing…tum kyun has rahi hoo

Purvi: toh aur kya karu..itna dar kyun rahe ho aap…mere papa koi sher nahi hein joh apko dekhe kha jayenge

Daya: haan tum itna mat daro

Rajat: no sir mein nahi dar raha..woh bas thoda tnsn arahe hein

Now purvi burst out as she was unable to control any more

Abhi: isse kya hua? Rajat was just blankly starring at her

Rajat: sir isne mujhe daraya hein..keh rahi thi vineet ko garden mein 2 ghante jogging karwai thi kutte ko uske piche shodke uncle ne… yeh sab batake daraya hein said pointing towards purvi

Daya: kya (shockingly) very bad pari

Rajat: pari nahi yeh toh chudail hein chudail

Purvi (shockingly): kya chudail..huhh..n runs after him

Daya: bande mein bohat himmat hein (& both laughs…n then stops this chase )

Purvi (making face ): akdu kahike

Abhi: purvi (she keeps mum) rajat tum tnsn matlo..kuch nahi hoga.. hum sab bhi honge waha tumhare sath

Rajat: thank you sir

Daya: bas kuch aur dinno ki baat hein uske baad tumhe ye karne ki jarurat nahi padegi (saying so duo leaves but some unknown fear flashes in purvi's eyes)

Rajat: chale (she comes out of trance & moves out with him & gets busy in her work )

AT NIGHT IN RAJAT'S HOUSE

Rajat: kal sham ko humein purvi ke ghar jana hein

Kv: kyun kal kya hein?

Rajat: shaadi ki baat karni hein unhe mujhse

Kv: woh bhai mein nahi asakta kal…

Rajat (shockingly): kyun?

Kv: kuch imp kam hein mujhe

Rajat: kaisa imp kam…sach bata

Kv: hein kuch

Rajat: aise time pe apne bhai ko akele mat shod

(kv laughs )

Kv: mein toh Mazak kar raha tha

Rajat: please aisa Mazak kabhi mat karna…scaredly he said

Kv: chalie khana khate hein..& they go to have dinner

So how will be the meeting with purvi's father

Stay stunned to knw


	7. Chapter 7

THE MEETING

Next day in CID Bureau

(Rajat was working on his desk and was looking worried…. duo enters)

Abhi: rajat (but he was not in his senses so again calls him out loudly) RAJAT

Rajat: haan yes sir

Abhi: all well na

Rajat: yes sir all well ( said with light smile )

Daya: agar kuch kehna ho toh tum keh sakte ho

Rajat: no sir m fine

Abhi: thike (saying so duo moves towards their desk)

Daya: boss kahi hum selfish toh nahi ban rahe na

Abhi: kya ? kya matlab tum kehna kya chahte ho

Daya: rajat meeting ko lekar worried hein lekin humein bata nahi raha

Abhi: haan yaar yeh baat toh hein

Daya: ek baar baat kare usse firse

Abhi: nahi abhi nahi… shayad thodi der baad woh khud aye

Daya: thike… chalo kam dekhta hein (& both gets busy in work)

AFTER FEW MINS

( rajat was alone sitting in cafeteria )

Someone keeps hand on his shoulder… he turn and see purvi

Purvi: kya hua aap pareshan lag rahe hein

Rajat: nahi kuch khaas nahi

Purvi: agar sham ki meeting ko lekar pareshan ho toh hum cancel kardete hein

Rajat: nahi nahi usski jarurat nahi

Purvi: are uh sure

Rajat: yeah ofcourse tum mera tension matlo

Purvi (POV): kitna bhi decide karlo lekin tension ke mare aap ka khayal dimag se jata hi nahi

AT EVENING IN MM

(rajat & kavin enters inside.. they were welcomed by Pf… all settles down in living room)

Rajat: namastey (& take blessing from PM & PF)

Pf: toh finally woh din agaya (all looked confuse) arey bhai jamai raja ghar joh agaye (all smiles)

Pm: toh beta apke ghar mein kon kon hein ?

Rajat: mein Delhi se hoon… waha meri dadi aur choti behen hein aur yaha mein aur mera chota bhai

Pf: waise tumne yeh field kyun choose ki ?

Rajat: actually humare papa bhi ek CID officer the.. wohi meri inspiration hein.. woh chahte the ki mein bhi unhi ki tarha banu…. lekin sirf woh chahte the isiliye nahi toh mein bhi unka yeh sapna pura karna chahta tha issiliye join kiya CID (with proud smile)

PF: are wah… meine bhi apne bachon ko force nahi kiya… unhone bhi khud yeh decide kiya hein

Abhi: haan aur purvi ne toh special training li hein

Pf: tum purvi ko kabse jante ho

Rajat: 2 saal se (and stops himself saying anything further)

Pf: lekin tumne toh 1 saal pehle yaha join kiya hein na (all look confusingly at rajat n he looks at duo)

Abhi (interrupts): chachu woh mein ek baar delhi gaya tha na tab rajat se mulaqat huyi thi (PF glares at him)

Rajat: haan… sir ne baton baton mein tab bataya tha

Pf: acha ( very silently he said) tum mein se pehle propose kisne kiya (Pankaj pokes in between saying)

Pankaj: ofcourse pari ne (and bits his tongue.. all glares at him) sorry

Rajat: purvi ne pehle propose kiya

Pf: tumhe aj yaha kyun bulaya hein yeh toh pata hoga hi

Rajat: haan sir pata hein mujhe

Pf: purvi se pyaar karte ho (rajat immediately said)

Rajat: haan bohat pyaar karta hoon

Pf: agar kabhi purvi ne tumse kaha ki apni family ko chodke mere family ke saath rehenge shaadi ke baad toh tumhare jawab kya hoga? (all look at rajat for his ans )

Rajat: aap isse dekh rahe hein (pointing towards kv) mera chota bhai… maa-papa ke death ke baad mein bilkul toot chuka tha…. Tab yeh mere pas aya aur kaha ki bhai maa-papa toh humein chodke chale gaye.. ab hamara kya hoga… maa jaisa khayal kon rakhega…. Papa jaisa pyar kon karega… meine apni choti behen ko dekha 2 saal ki thi… ussne toh maa-papa ko dekha tak nahi….

(he was having tears in his eyes while talking)

Rajat: tabhi meine apne apko aur chote ko wada kiya maa-papa ki kami tum dono ko kabhi mehsus nahi hogi aur mere jine ka yahi maqsad hein… Mein purvi se pyaar karta hoon lekin uss ke liye apni family ko nahi chod sakta ( listening to this PF stands up from his place… everyone stands up)

Daya (to abhi in whisper tone): lagta hein aj rajat ko bohat maar padegi

Abhi: lag toh kuch aisa hi raha hein (PF moves towards rajat & to everyone's surprise hugs him)

Pf: mein pari ke liye aisa hi rishta dhoond raha tha aur mujhe khushi hein ki purvi ne tumhe pasand kiya hein… mujhe yeh rishta manjoor hein (for few min all were shocked but then all gets happy n congrats each other)

Kv: congrats bhai (n hugs him happily)

Pf: Shreya jao purvi ko leke aao (she goes to get her down… both comes down.. purvi was wearing a saree) lo purvi bhi agaye (rajat looks at her… n was just looking only… she was absolutely looking very beautiful)

Daya: bohat pyaari lag rahi hein humari pari

Tarika: chachi mein toh kehti hoon aap iski nazar utarlo hi lo ( Shreya makes her sit beside rajat )

Pm: ab toh sach mein nazar utarni padegi… dekho na kitne pyaare lag rahe hein dono

Kv (cuts her saying): just like made for each other (rajat looks in disbelief at kv n kv teases him more)

Pf: beta agar apko koi problem na ho toh kya aj hum tilak ki rasam karle

All together with rajvi said : kya? (very shocking reaction )

Pm: kya hua tum log aise kyun react kar rahe ho

Kv: kuch nahi uncle

Rajat: apki permission ho toh kya mein apni dadi se ek baar baat karlu

Pf: kyun nahi jarur

Rajat: woh purvi ko bhi saath leke ja sakta hoon

Pf: yeh bhi koi puchne ki baat hein.. tum le jao (rajat takes purvi outside of the house)

Rajat: ab kya kare ?

Purvi: mujhe kya pata tha ki dad aj ke aj rishta pakka karenge… ab kya kare (voice came from back)

Voice: hum batate hein kya karna hein (rajvi looks back n find duo)

Purvi: acha hua bhai aap agaye… ab hum kya karenge (worriedly)

Daya: tilak ki rasam karlo (rajvi get shocked )

Rajat: kya? Yeh kya keh rahe hein aap sir

Purvi: bhai aap toh kuch kahiye (to abhi)

Abhi: daya sahi keh raha hein

Rajat: aap bhi

Abhi: agar tumlog yeh rasam ke liye mana karoge toh chachu ko doubt hoga

Daya: aur tumhare tilak hogaya toh chachu ko legega rishta pakka

Abhi: haan aur uske baad shaadi ka topic bhi woh nahi nikalenge

Rajat: haan yeh baat toh sahi hein

Daya: fir bhi tum chaho toh ek baar apni dadi se baat karlo (he nods n calls his dadi.. n tell her the whole situation n she asks him to help purvi)

Purvi: kya kaha dadi ji ne

Rajat: unhone bhi haan kaha hein

Abhi: toh fir der kis baat ki… chalo andar

Rajat: sir dadi toh maan gayi… lekin mein purvi se puchne chahta hoon kya woh taiyar hein (she closes her eyes n sees her parents smiling faces n says )

Purvi: haan mein ready hoon

Rajat: chale (n both moves inside)

( duo gives hi-fi to each other n say)

Abhi: plan 1 successful

Daya: ab plan 2 ki bari (joining hands they also moves inside)

(all were waiting for duo)

Abhi: sab taiyari bhi karli tum logone

Tarika: haan… subh kam ke liye der kaisi

( he saw rajat n kv talking)

Kv: aap tension kyun le rahe hein sirf tilak ki rasam horahi hein.. shaadi nahi

Rajat: fir bhi mujhe tension horahi hein

Kv: kuch nahi hoga…. Chalo

(PM made rajvi sit together n started the rasam.. after her she calls abhirika )

Abhi (to rajvi): aise pareshan mat baithi… joh horaha hein woh acha hi horaha hein (after them everyone came turn by turn n did the ritual… rajvi take blessing from purvi's parents )

Pf (to kv): aj se tumhare bhai officially hamare hogaye aur hamari purvi officially rajat ki (happily he gives his daughters hand in rajat's hand…. Rajvi look at each other)

I know its very late to post new chap

But now onwards it will be regular

How was the chap plz do tell

What is duo's plan?

In next chap Someone's life is in danger

Stay stunned to knw abt it


	8. Chapter 8

DANGER AWAITS

Next day

( everyone was busy in their work when ACP comes saying)

ACP: Pankaj sab ko batao urgent meeting hein 15 min ke baad

Pankaj: yes sir ( he informs everyone about the meeting.. they all gather in ACP's cabin n were in dilemma about the meeting)

Vinu: yeh sir ne achanak urgent meeting ke liye kyun bulaya hein

Pankaj: shayad abhijeet sir aur daya sir ko pata ho

Freddy: haan lekin dono hein kaha

Kajal: dono sir lab gaye hein kuch files lane

Purvi: haan par woh toh subah gaye the lekin abhi tak aye kyun nahi (n same time trio comes in )

ACP: agaye sab?

Pankaj: haan sir lekin rajat sir nahi aye abhi tak

Abhi: rajat HQ gaya hein woh seedha sham ko ayega

ACP: meeting shuru kare (all nods) aj raat royal resort mein bohat badi drug deal honewali hein aur humein usse rokna hein

Shreya: sir kahi yeh woh drug deal toh nahi joh pichle mahine honewali thi aur unhe pehle hi humare ane ki khabar hogayi aur deal huyi hi nahi

Daya: haan shreya yeh wohi drug deal hein

Kajal: toh kya sir iss baar bhi wohi plan use karenge hum

ACP: haan

Purvi: I think we should change our plan

ACP: nahi purvi hum plan nahi change karenge lekin hum iss baar Jodi change karenge

Pankaj: sir Jodi (confusingly) konsi Jodi?

ACP: last time abhi aur daya gaye the lekin iss baar rajat aur purvi jayenge (purvi shockingly looked at ACP)

Purvi: sir mein

ACP: haan tumhe koi problem hein (she nods in no) toh suno (then he tells them about the plan) haan aur kuch ache naam rakhna (Pankaj interrupts saying)

Pankaj: sir raj aur simran kaisa rahega (vinu asks Pankaj in whisper tone)

Vinu: kal raat ko DDLJ dekhi thi kya (he nods in yes ) tera kuch nahi ho sakta

Abhi: kya hua? Kya nahi hosakta

Vinu: kuch nahi sir naam ache hein

ACP: thike baatein kam karo aur case pe dhyan do (all leaves from the cabin n gets busy in finding out for clues )

AT NIGHT

(outside the royal resort all were revising their plan )

Abhi: rajat purvi tum dono ready ho na

Rajvi: yes sir

Daya: haan aur tum dono ko plan yaad hein na

Purvi: haan bhai mujhe toh plan yaad hein

Rajat: ek min mujhe toh plan yaad hein iska kya matlab ? mujhe bhi plan yaad hein

Purvi: oh acha…nahi shayad mujhe laga aap andar jake bhool toh nahi jayenge na hum yaha kyun aye hein

Rajat: bhala mein kyun bhoolunga

Abhi: ek min ek min pehle hum yeh case solve kar lete hein aur fir tum dono ka matter

Purvi: lekin bhai

Abhi: chup… ekdum chup (she keeps quite.. vinu comes saying)

Vinu: sir sab kuch plan ke hisab se horaha hein.. hum sab check karke aye hein

Rajat: toh sir hum jaye andar

Abhi: haan.. sambhal kar jana… aur joh plan hein wohi follow karna.. mein cctv check karke ata hoon (he leaves n rajvi too start to leave when vinu stops rajat)

Vinu: rajat sir (he comes back n asks what happened) woh

Rajat: kya hua kuch kehna hein

Vinu: haan woh purvi ka khayal rakhna please (rajat gives confused look) actually mission thoda risky hein aur mein cop hoon toh kya hua usse pehle hoon toh ek bhai na (rajat only hugs him in return n leaves from there)

INSIDE

(both enters very silently n secretly.. but someone comes from behind and puts hand on rajat's shoulder both turn back and see a man)

Man: kaun ho tum log?

Purvi: jee aap kon?

Man: mein iss resort ka malik aur iss party ka host hoon

Purvi: matlab Raghunanda (the man looks doubtfully at rajvi)

Rajat: woh hum jab andar arahe the tab suna apka naam

Purvi: haan bohat tareef kar rahe the woh log apki

Raghunanda: thike waise tum dono ko yeh itni chot kaise lagi aur sabse important baat tum log andar kaise aye? (rajvi remembers how they faked injury)

Purvi: woh toh hum chup chup kar andar aye

Raghunanda: chup chup kar? Kisse

Rajat: actually humare ghar wale humari shadi ke khilaf the toh humne bhagke shaadi karli

Raghunanda: kyun khilaaf kyun the ?

Purvi: kyun ki bhaag ke shaadi ki isi liye

Raghunanda: matlab?

Rajat: actually hamari shaadi tay ki thi lekin hamari madam ko kuch adventurous karna tha.. toh kal raat inhone mujhe bhagaya (purvi shockingly looks at rajat n he was giglingly)

Raghunanda: iss ladki ne tumhe bhadaya… bohat ajeeb ho tum log

Purvi: kya aap humein help karenge?

Raghunanda: help… kaisi help ?

Rajat: shayad yaha party hein aisa lagta hein.. toh kya aj raat app hum dono ko yaha rukne ki permission de sakte ho

Raghunanda: lekin tum dono ko yaha kyun rukna hein

Purvi: bade ajeeb ho yaar aap bhi… abhi toh bataya mere pati ne apko fir bhi pooch rahe hein

Rajat: simran yeh tum kya keh rahi ho… sorry… actually meri wife bohat bolti hein

Raghunanda (to himself in whisper tone): bohat nahi bohat jyada

Purvi: kuch kaha apne

Raghunanda: nahi nahi… waise apka naam kya hein? (he asked to rajat… purvi was about say his name when rajat said)

Rajat: ji mera naam prem hein… prem kappor aur meri wife simran prem kappor

Raghunanda: acha… mujhe laga apka naam raj ho shayad

Rajat(to himself): wohi tha pehle… apki wajah se change karna pada

Raghunanda: kuch kaha apne ?

Rajat: nahi… toh kya hum ruk sakte hein yaha

Raghunanda: haan… ayie app log andar

(they enter inside… purvi gives her team a signal that they have entered safely)

Raghunanda: aur yeh hein humari wife pooja

Rajvi: namasatey

Pooja: namastey

Rajat: apki toh bohat badi family hein

Raghunanda: haan… aur aj toh sabhi log yahi par hein kyunki aj humare chote bhai ki sagai hein

Purvi: are wah congratulations…

Pooja: tum log change kar lo mein kapde bhej deti hoon

Purvi: actually iski jarurat nahi hein aunty

Pooja: jarurat kaise nahi… aur tum log guest ho humare (they change and come down…)

Purvi: mujhe Raghunanda aur uski family innocent lag rahi hein… bas

Rajat: bas vishal ko chodke (in surprise she looked at him) aise kyun dekh rahi ho

Purvi: kya baat hein… bohat smart hein ji aap prem ji

Rajat: bachpan se… ki shaq (she nods in log… vishal comes to them)

Vishal: kya baatein horahi hein

Purvi: apki sagai special kaise banaye yeh soch rahe the

Vishal: acha toh kya soch

Rajat: woh dekhie (he points towards purvi)

Prem meri aankhon mein hain

Prem meri saanson mein hain

Prem mere hoton pe hain

Prem meri baton mein hain

Bani bani bani re bani

Prem deewani bani

Ab kya kare dil deewana hai

Ab kya kare dil deewana

(rajat smiles to himself as she was just dancing to tease him… the other girls of raghunanda's family also join her… as she was dancing happily)

Auron ke chehre mein dekhun

Chehra jiska jiska jiska

Auron ke sung jodti hoon mein naam uska

Hoto pe meine sajaya hai har geet

Jiska jiska jiska

Nas nas mein meri samaya hein pyaar uska

(she brings rajat in middle n dance around him… everyone present there was complementing them like the best couple…the girl is beautiful… the boy is smart and many more)

Bani bani bani re bani

Prem deewani bani

Ab kya kare dil deewana hai

Ab kya kare dil deewana

(till the time song end everyone present in the resort had join them for dance…rajvi were lost in each other while dancing…. As the song ended everyone started praising rajvi)

Pooja: I must say bohat hi pyaare ho tum log

Rajat: thank you

Raghunanda: chalo sagai ki rasam puri kar lete hein

(and they get busy in the ritual… n rajvi take this as a chance and starts searching for clues… but they were not knowing that they are on someone's gun point)

So, how was the chap

I knw its too late

Sorry for that

But do review… waiting for your reviews


	9. Chapter 9

RAJAT SAVES PURVI

(all gathers for engagement)

Pooja: tum dono bohat khoobsurat lag rahe ho ek saath

Girl: thank you

Rajat: aap kaun?

Pooja: yeh hein vishal ki honewali wife sneha

Purvi: oh hello sneha…congratulations

Raghunanda: tum log bhi made for each other ho (to rajvi)

Purvi (with smile): thank you

Vishal: such mein kya mahol banaya hein tum logone

Purvi: ji (to rajat) ab woh kharab bhi hum hi karenge…. Just wait n watch

Pooja: chalo ab sagai ka waqt hogaya hein (and they complete their engagement ceremony….raghunanda comes in middle to do some announcement)

Raghunanda: ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please…jaise ki aap sab jante hein aj hamare chote bhai ki sagai ke hein…uske liye humne ek chota sa surprise plan kiya hein (and he continues his talk)

Rajat (in whisper tone to purvi): hamare pass ek aur chance hein investigation karne ka

Purvi: mujhe yeh log innocent lag rahe hein… agar iss sab ke piche vishal ka hath hua toh inhe bohat bura lagega

Rajat: training ke waqt humein ek baat sikhayi gayi thi ki duty comes first n then emotions (she agrees with him) chalo sabot dhundte hein (and they go in different directions)

OUTSIDE OF RESORT

(abhi was checking the footage)

Vinu: bhai abhi tak koi signal nahi aya hein andar se… mujhe tension horaha hein… mein jau kya andar

Abhi: nahi andar jane ki jarurat nahi hein… rajat hein uske saath (Pankaj comes to abhi running) kya hua pankaj

Pankaj: sir andar se signal araha hein (they all come to the entrance n suddenly they hear sound of firing)

Vinu(worriedly): andar firing horahi hein (they enters inside)

INSIDE

(rajvi came on terrace while chasing vishal n his goons… from both side firing was happening….after few mins both shoot all the goons.. just vishal is left…n same time all team reaches their)

Abhi: tum thik ho

Purvi: mein thik hoon bhai

Vinu: sir aap thik hein (he nods in assurance…abhi moves to vishal)

Abhi: bohat hogayi bhaaga-daudi…kuch deal hamare saath bhi kar lo(and slaps him…and was interrogating vishal but suddenly one goon wakes up n see gun near him n signals vishal…and he points gun on purvi n)

Rajat: purviiiii (all turns to look what happened n see rajvi on ground… vinu runs to them)

Vinu: purvi, sirrr (he helps them to get up n see no one was injured as rajat saved purvi) thank god tum dono safe ho

Abhi: ab tumhe mujh se koi nahi bacha sakta (to vishal)

IN CID BUREAU

(duo were interrogating vishal when Raghunanda comes there with his lawyer)

ACP: aap kaun?

Raghunanda: mein vishal ka bada bhai hoon

ACP: toh apko pata hein apke ladle bhai ne kya kiya hein joh aap iss ki bail karwane lawyer ko saath lekar aye hein

Raghunanda: nahi…kya kiya hein isne?

Abhi: drug dealing karta hein apka bhai

Daya: aur aise bohat se crime cases hein iss ke upar

Raghunanda: kya (shockingly)

ACP: haan… aur yeh kahi aur nahi apke resort mein hi sab deal karta tha

Raghunanda (to vishal): kyun kiya tumne aisa vishal… kitne yakeen se meine tumhe woh resort diya tha

Vishal (cryingly): mujhe maaf kar do bhaiya

Daya: isse lekar jao (they take vishal away)

ACP: aap tension mat lijiye… agar vishal sudhar jaye toh hum uski saza kam kara sakte hein

Raghunanda: thank you ACP sahab (rajvi enters)

Rajat: sir yeh rahe case ke reports

Raghunanda: tum dono yahan

Daya: yeh dono hi hein woh jinohne apke bhai ko arrest kiya hein

Raghunanda: matlab tum log CID officers ho (they nod)

Rajat: we are sorry ki humne apse jhoot kahan lekin meri samajh dari ki wajah se apka bhai pakda gaya

Purvi: oh hello meri samajhdari ki wajah se vishal pakda gaya hein

Rajat: ji nahi

Purvi: ji haan

Rajat: ji nahi (purvi was about say when abhi stops her saying)

Abhi: chup ekdum chup (she keeps mum)

Raghunanda: tum log yahan bhi jhagadte ho

Daya: yahan bhi matlab…he asks questioningly

Raghunanda: wahan resort mein bhi bohat jhagad rahe the

Vinu(POV): inka kuch nahi ho sakta (and giggles)

At night in MALHOTRA MANSION

(all were having dinner)

Pm: kaisa tha aj ka din

Vinu: bohat tiring tha

Pf: acha matlab drugs wali case solve?

Vinu: haan pari aur rajat sir ne solve ki

Pm: arey wah damad ji toh bohat intelligent hein (purvi angrily goes in her room) isse kya hua

Vinu (laughingly): kya hua (n he narrates the scene happened in bureau)

Pf: purvi bhi kamal hein

IN RAJAT'S HOUSE

(kv was doing his work n rajat was talking with his dadi)

Rajat: aap thik hein na…aur gudiya ki padhai kaise chal rahi hein

Dadi: mein thik hoon lekin gudiya ko leke thoda pareshan hoon

Rajat: kyun kya hua usse?

Dadi: khud ko apne kam mein itna busy rakha hein usne… mujhe kabhi kabhi bohat dar lagta hein beta

Rajat: aap tension matlo dadi mein usse baat karta hoon

Dadi: tum ek baar koshish karke dekho

Rajat: thik hein…apna khayal rakhna (n cuts the call)

Kv: kya hua bhai (n narrates him what dadi said)

Rajat: mujhe gudiya ka tension horaha hein…kash woh sab nahi hua hota

Kv: sab thik hojaye ga (he assures him) bhai kyun na hum unhe yahan bula le

Rajat: mein bhi yahi soch raha tha

Kv: aap dadi se baat kijiye

Rajat: shayad yahi ek rasta hein

Kv: aur kya pata yahi usse uski manzil mil jaye

Rajat: hm shayad

Next day in BUREAU

(rajat was coming from corridor n purvi was coming out of bureau n dashes with each other…he holds her in order to save her from falling…n share a sweet eye lock)

Rajat: sorry woh mein kuch soch raha tha aur tum… meine dekha nahi tumhe sorry…saying so he leaves

Purvi: inhe kya hua? (vinu comes from behind saying)

Vinu: tum abhi tak yahi ho (but he saw her thinking something) pariii

Purvi: haan

Vinu: kya hua? Kya soch rahi ho (n she narrates him what happened just now)

Purvi: na mujhse jhagda kiya na koi ladai aur samne se sorry keh ke chale gaye

Vinu: tu bhi na… jhagda kare toh bhi tujhe problem na kare toh bhi tujhe problem (saying so he leaves but she was confirm that something is wrong with rajat)

Purvi: kuch toh baat jarur hein…pata lagana hoga lekin rajat toh mujhe kuch nahi batayenge…ab kya karu (she was thinking) idea

A/N: sorry for this late

Upcoming an interesting track


	10. Chapter 10

BLUEMOON CAFÉ

Purvi: kya baat hai? Kab se pooch rahi hoon

Rajat: kuch nahi

Purvi: haan ab batao kya hua (rajat gives up as she was not going listen)

Rajat: gudiya ko lekar pareshan hoon

Purvi: matlab RUHANA (he nods) usse kya hua?

Rajat: gudiya bohat depressed rahti hein

Purvi: depressed…aisa kyun?

Rajat: bachpan mein sab ke parents apne bachon ko school drop karne ate the….competition ke waqt unhe support karne ate the…. Ache marks se pass hone par unhe appreciate karte the…. Par unfortunately gudiya ke saath yeh sab kabhi nahi hua… mein chote dadi hum bohat koshish karte the ki maa-papa ki kami uski life mein kabhi mehsus na ho par parents ki jagah koi nahi le sakht….aur iss wajah se kuch log usse tease karte the (his eyes get filled with tears)

Purvi: if you don't mind kya mein usse baat karu?

Rajat: kuch nahi hoga… hum kab se try kar rahe hein ki ek baar gudiya maan jaye Mumbai ane ke liye

Purvi: ek baar try toh kar sakti hoon na

Rajat (he dials his dadi no): hello dadi… purvi ko apse kuch baat karni hein

Purvi (takes phone from rajat): namastey dadi… mere pass ek plan hein (and she narrates her plan to dadi)

Dadi: wah beta… yeh toh bohat acha plan hein

Purvi: acha toh mein rakhti (rajat looks at her)

Rajat: tum toh bohat smart ho (she gives a proud smile)

Purvi: I promise to be with u…don't worry (and holds his hand)

AT BUREAU

(purvi comes running inside)

Purvi: Pankaj bhai kahan hein?

Pankaj: abhi sir HQ gaye hein aur daya sir investigation ke liye gaye hein

Purvi: oh god (shreya enters the scene)

Shreya: kya hua

Purvi: aag lagi hein

Shreya( being panic): kahan lagi hein aag

Purvi(irritatingly): meri life mein

Freddy: kyun kya kiya rajat sir ne

Purvi: unhone kuch nahi kiya

Pankaj: strange… unke siwa bhi koi hein joh tumhare life mein aag laga sakta hein… sir ke hote huye itni himmat kis mein hein

Purvi: will you please shut up (he keeps mum… she calls duo urgently in bureau…immediately duo arrives at bureau)

Abhi: kya hua?

Daya: haan itni jaldi mein kyun bulaya

Purvi: kuch important kam hein

Abhi: kya?

Purvi: mein engagement karna chahti hoon

Pankaj: kya?

Freddy: kisse?

Shreya: kyun?

Daya: aise achanak

Abhi: Rahul London se wapis agaya (she nods in no)

Shreya: fir kisse karni hein tujhe engagement

Purvi: unhi se jinse mera rishta fix hua hein

All: rajat se (she nods)

Abhi: are you serious

Daya: tum janti ho tum kya keh rahi ho

Purvi: haan

Abhi: yeh koi khel nahi hein pari

Daya: tumhe pata hein tum kya keh rahi ho aur (but stops as vinu enters inside with rajat)

Vinu: bhai ek baar uski baat toh sun lo

Purvi: bhaiyu please

Abhi: kaho (and she narrates her plan) kya (he looks at rajat)

Rajat: yeh sach hein sir

Daya(keeps his hand on rajat's shoulder and says): don't worry hum tumhare saath hein

Abhi: haan aur aj hi hum chachu se baat karengey (all leaves…rajat smiles looking at purvi and utters)

Rajat: thank you (she nods sweetly)

IN MM

(PM was waiting for purvi and vinu…but to her surprise duo too visit MM with their wifes)

PF(happily): tum log…what a surprise

Abhi: kuch baat karni thi apse

PM: andar toh aao beta tum log (they all settle down)

Daya: chachu hum pari aur rajat ke baremein baat karne aye hein

PF: baat karne… kuch hua hein kya

Abhi: nahi kuch hua nahi hein par hone wala hein

PM: kya?

Vinu: sagai

PF: sagai kiski

Vinu: pari aur jiju ki

PM: what?

PF aur yeh kisne fix kiya

Vinu: hamare watchmen ne (PF gives him irritating look) common dad aap bhi na

Abhi: purvi engagement ke liye ready hein

PF(happily): sach (she nods)

PM: kab se hum yahi toh keh rahe the ki sagai kar lo

Purvi: aap dono khush ho na mere iss decision se

Vinu: agar khush nahi hote to rishta hi fix nahi hota na

Tarika: kabhi kabhi kitni sahi baat karta hein na yeh banda (all laughs)

PF: toh fir kal rajat ko ghar bula lo

Daya: ji chachu

NEXT DAY IN BUREAU

(purvi was disturbing rajat)

Purvi: fir usne kya kiya pata hein

Rajat: mujhe kaise pata hoga… mein nahi tha wahan

Purvi: mein bata rahi hoon toh chup chap meri baat toh suno (he just looks in disbelief at her)

Rajat: kaho

Purvi: woh criminal aage aage bhaag raha tha aur mein aur freddy sir piche piche bhaag rahe the aur

Rajat: aur tumne usse pakad liya… story khatam

Purvi: nahiiiii… abhi toh start huyi hein story (she was talking non-stop still he was listening to her…but suddenly rajat gets up from his place and stops her but she was still going on)

Rajat: purvi ACP sir (but she stops him and says)

Purvi: meri baat nahi sunni toh aisa kaho na ACP sir ka dar mat dikhao… mein nahi darti kisi ACP se (rajat slaps his forehead… he makes her turn around and she gets shock after seeing ACP in front of her)

ACP: kuch keh rahi thi tum

Purvi: no sir

ACP: sach… kuch suna meine

Rajat: haan sir purvi apko hi yaad kar rahi thi

ACP(raising his eyebrows asks her): kyun? (purvi gives rajat " marwa diya" wala look and he gives her "I don't care" wala look)

Purvi: hum case no 230 discuss kar rahe the

Rajat: haan aur apne kitni bahaduri se bachchon ki jaan bachayi yeh baat bata rahi thi purvi

ACP: thik hein… ab apna apna kam karo

Rajvi: yes sir (ACP leaves and purvi looks angrily at rajat as he was laughing like anything)

Rajat: sir ne kuch suna nahi isliye bach gayi (and again laughs)

Purvi: jyada hasne ki jarurat nahi hein (he just smile looking at her) waise woh log kahan tak pohoche?

Rajat: unki flight land kar chuki hein… chote aur vinu gaye hein unhe airport par pick karne

AT AIRPORT

(kv and vinu were waiting for his dadi)

Kv: tumhe kya lagta hein bhabhi ka plan work karega

Vinu: tension matlo mujhe 100% guaranty hein ki pari ka plan jarur work karega

Kv: I hope so

Vinu: don't worry sab thik hoga (people starts coming outside…and kv notices his dadi and gudiya coming outside)

Kv: agaye woh log

Vinu: kahan hein

Kv: woh dekho (points at the direction from where they were coming outside…he see a old lady and a girl coming out) dadi (and he greets them)

Vinu: namastey (and touches her feet)

Dadi: jeete raho beta

Kv: kaisi hein tu gudiya (and hugs her)

Roo: bilkul waisi jaise apne last time dekha tha

Kv: chalo bhai wait kar rahe hein (they leaves towards home)

A/N: I its too late but m sorry for it


End file.
